Alive
by The Emerald Shapeshifter
Summary: Ben tries to comprehend that fact that the watch may be...alive. [Oneshot][First in the Alive Series][REDONE! READ THE NEW SECTION IN BOLD!]


**Alive**

**A Ben 10 Oneshot**

* * *

Hm. I don't know how to describe this.

Ben is actually learning. About the Omnitrix. Recalling his past encounters, he comes to one final decision about his alien watch...

**_I DO NOT OWN BEN 10!!_**

* * *

"_A watch?" Ben asked himself, looking at the strange watch-like thing inside the meteor, which, just a few seconds ago, almost nailed him. "What's a watch doing in outer space?"_

_He smiled to himself, wondering how cool is would be to wear a watch that came from outer space. Maybe even aliens..._

_He leaned down an slowly reached out to grab the watch..._

_The face of the watch snapped open, on its own, and parted. It jumped forward, clamping onto his left wrist._

_Ben didn't expect this, and he screamed and tried in vain to pull the thing off his arm. He swung his arm around and pulled harder, only succeeding in causing himself to fall to the ground._

_He climbed out of the crater that the evil watch in the meteor had created on impact, running in the direction of his camp, shouting, "Grandpa!!"_

_He stopped a little bit later, lifting up his left arm to look at the watch. He examined it, to see what it was. His finger, unknowing to him, slid over the green button on the side. The round face of it popped up, showing the silhouette of a humanoid...thing._

_Ben looked around to make sure know one was watching. _What is this thing?_ he wondered. His eyes widened just as the face showed the strange being. He lifted one finger and gingerly pushed it down..._

_The watch flashed! Ben blinked as he caught site of what looked to be rock appear from the watch, climbing up his arm. The watch actually disappeared into his arm. The rocks went under his sleeve, and up his neck to his face. As they rounded his eyes, he closed them, but reopened them as a strange force came over him. He felt searing hot rocks cover him whole body, completely changing his physiology, but he didn't even realize there was no pain._

_He screamed. The voice that came out was not his..._

* * *

"_Come with us," Ben said to the mutant human known as Kevin. "We can help you."_

"_W-What's in it for me?" Kevin asked._

"_For starters, people will _like_ you," Ben answered, extending his hand._

_Kevin took it, but then immediately grabbed it with one of his more powerful hands. Ben ended up dangling from his grip, with Kevin pulling on his watch._

"_Ha!" Kevin gloated. "You're so dim! What, did your mommy drop you on your head when you were a little baby?" His voice had a mocking tone. Ben's grandfather ran up to try to help Ben, but was easily pushed away. Kevin continued to tug on the watch. "Now gimme that watch!"_

"_You're the one who's dim," Ben yelled back. "I told you I can't!"_

_The watch returned to its calming green color, though this one was now fierce. It emitted a green energy burst, using a powerful wave to repel Ben's attacker. Kevin flew backward; despite his bulk, that tiny watch managed to send him flying into a concrete wall hard enough to break it down._

_Ben also flew backwards, but he landed in the arms of his grandpa and was moved to safety. The 49__th__ Street Bridge immediately crumbled._

_Kevin climbed out of the rubble, now in human form. He looked at his hand, shouting, "No!" and running off._

_Ben sat up on the ground, watching him go. Then, he averted his gaze to the watch._

Did you just...protect me?_ Ben asked the watch, to himself._

_The watch didn't answer. He never expected one._

* * *

_Ben stumbled backwards as he became an alien, his bulk causing him to go off-balance. He fell to the ground, the stone shattering under the hard shell of the unknown alien—Wait, what?_

_He opened his eyes, and waved his hands in front of his face. They weren't the hands or claws of any of his aliens. They were different._

_He realized that this alien wasn't one of his. It was a new one._

_One he would need in the upcoming mission. The Omnitrix had delivered Cannon Bolt right on schedule._

* * *

"_Come out here so I can fry your pale ugly butt!!" Ben yelled, aiming the weapon at his cousin._

_She stepped forward, dark lines surrounding her eyes, the iris of them purple. She was, no doubt, possessed. Possessed by an alien Ben used to control._

"_I've got a better idea," she said. Her voice was nothing like Gwen's. It was Ghostfreak's. "Drop the weapon, and I'll meld with you, and take over the world!"_

"_Fat chance!" Ben retorted._

_Gwen did a stylized spin and jumped onto the edge of the balcony. "Then you better hope your cousin know how to fly," Ghostfreak threatened. He smiled at Ben's distraught face. "The choice is yours, _hero_."_

_Ben looked down. He dropped the Sun Gun._

_Next thing he knew, his grandpa was shouting his name, and Ghostfreak was stabbing his hands into Ben's shoulders. Ben screamed in pain, trying to get away._

_Then, a green flash appeared. A green bolt of energy extended from the face of the Omnitrix. The face turned from red...to green. It was fully recharged. But how? He had just transformed back from Fourarms not just a few minutes ago..._

_He reached for the face of the watch, pain searing through his arm as Ghostfreak tried to gain control. But, Ben managed to press the face down..._

_The Omnitrix saved his life once again._

* * *

"_What is that?"_

_Ben glanced through his single eye at his grandfather, who was tied up with some kind of exotic fungus. He found himself in a similar predicament, but not in the body of a familiar alien._

_It was a planet alien. It had a venus fly trap around its head, and long arms. It had five legs—more like tentacles—on its lower body, with eight black seeds sticking out of pods on its back. The Omnitrix insignia rested in the center of its chest._

"_Beats me," he said, his voice rough. "I've never went him before."_

_Spikes immediately shot out of his torso, against his will. And as they did, he felt the same sensation he did whenever he turned into an alien._

"_But I like what he can do!"_

And what the Omnitrix can do,_ he thought with a mental grin._

* * *

"_Good thing I was Heatblast, or that DNA wave would've scrambled me!" Ben said happily._

_Suddenly, a light orange glow illuminated his face. Gwen, noting the change, glanced at the alien watch on his wrist, also noting the red-ish orange tint it had taken on instead of the usual red it did when it was recharging. "Hey, what's up with the watch?"_

_Ben lifted his arm to examine it, also taking in the color change as the red band around the edge thickened. "I...don't know..."_

_But, deep down, he knew something was wrong. The watch almost seemed to burn his wrist..._

_But all those thoughts were lost as it suddenly turned green. He grinned. He had a job to do._

* * *

**And when the Omnitrix 'malfunctioned', so to speak, it was doing its job all along. Such a high-tech machine would be incapable of misfunctions, actually altering its function to match the situation at hand. Think about it. It changes him to the alien it knows is right for the job. It _knows_.**

**And when the Omnitrix doesn't let him transform at all, it is sending out a solid, yet largely ignored, message. Ben can get the job done without it.**

**Take, for example, the episode Benwolf. Ben wanted to go Ripjaws for a rescue mission involving water. The Omnitrix refused to rewrite his DNA at his command. Yet, he got the job done and saved Kai anyway, without the help of a Piccis Volann.**

**It knows.**

* * *

Ben glanced out of the window of the Rustbucket, lost in those repeating thoughts. He kept glancing at his Omnitrix, the one now officially given to him by its creator, the Galvan Azmeth. The green face stared back at him, and he knew it was probably thinking as well. About...alien watch things.

He lifted the Omnitrix up to him and tapped the face lightly. The green shimmered under his touch. He grinned.

Gwen noticed him. "Dweeb, you better not break that thing again!"

"I won't!" Ben responded. He gazed back at the watch again.

He pressed the button on the side, and the face lifted up, showing the silhouette of Heatblast. He did no choose an alien, though, instead running his fingers along the Upgrade-like patterns that made up the small 'pillar' holding the face up. They light up at his touch, a green light following his finger.

_Admit it, Omnitrix,_ Ben thought, hoping the watch would hear him. _You're alive, somehow. And I know._

The Omnitrix, in response, light up more brightly, making the soft beeping sound he knew so well. Ben grinned.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Okay, yeah, I know, cheesy, but I'm trying to prove a theory here!

Who else agrees with me? The Omnitrix is _**alive!!**_

The title was originally going to be 'It's Alive!', but that's too much like Frankenstein. Or my math teacher from last year.

Hopefully the episodes I put in were correct, I tried the best I could and the examples I could think of.


End file.
